Happy Town
|- valign=top | bgcolor=#333333 | Objects || |- | bgcolor="#333333" style="text-align: center;"| Gray Man | style="text-align: center;"|Yes |} Happy Town is a psychedelic looking area within the dream-scape that consists of colorful floating blocks, geometric shapes, and cartoon like faces that cover the walls and floor. Throughout the area, there are many abstract shapes and strange looking monuments. Many of these things have a tendency to lean towards an upper/downer dream, and several are specifically linked to other areas, either within Happy Town itself, the Violence District, or Kyoto. A train track can also be seen, complete with a train that comes through the tunnel. Psychedelic mushrooms, dancing flowers, multicolored penguins, and the word 'LOVE' are just some of the things that can be found in this area. There are several hidden messages written on the floor, many of the tiles are lined up to spell the words HAPPY, SKY, SEX and LSD. The Gray Man seems to appear here more often for most players. In the game's documentation the name is always capitalized. Happy Town is one of the main locations displayed on the Map. Walls and Exterior When looking at the walls of Happy Town in The Natural World, they appear white and metallic like, much like how they appear on the inside when the Kanji (Logic) textures are active. Objects When exploring Happy Town, various objects can appear right in front of the player without warning, which can be very unnerving. Castle There is a small octagonal castle featuring a pair of thrones, one with a star above the headrest (the Star Throne) and one with a crescent moon (the Moon Throne). Sometimes the Prince and Princess can be seen "dancing" around this room, pirouetting but not linkable. Before the castle stands two grandstands, which have a chance of including a row of trumpeters who play a short melody when approached. The two thrones, one for the sun, the other the stars, or possibly interpretable as the sun, possibly mean that both of them are half of the subconscious mind, if they are the stars. (The moon and the stars being representations of the subconscious mind, which when occur in literature, mean that events do not actually mean what that are stating and are entirely metaphorical) If it is the sun, one is the subconscious and metaphorical (the moon), the other is the conscious, and literal. Ice-fields To the side are some small ice-fields from which belly-sliding Penguins often emerge, sliding over the railway and returning when they hit the far wall. As they pass, they make one of the sounds often heard when linking which may be disorienting. When the Kanji (Logic) textures are active, the ice fields can be seen for what they actually are. Sometimes a massive Whale leaps out of the water, creating a loud splash sound. Mazes Small mazes with knee-high walls are present, one with a spinning question mark and a number of other monuments. In the mazes, a massive multicolored penguin can sometimes appear. Ferris Wheel The Ferris Wheel is located in Happy Town and can be easily spotted due to its size. Linking with this Ferris wheel causes a video which shows you riding the Ferris wheel. Within the video, you are sent higher up, into space and above the sun. Translations *城 - castle *花 - flowers *兵 - soldiers *出入口 - entrance *熊 - bear *兎 - rabbit *キノコ - mushroom *ラッパ - Trumpet *ズザー - "zuza" Gallery SLPS_015.56_17032014_231402_0424.png|Subliminal message LSDTown.png lsdcap7.png|Top of the castle Castlehappy2.png Prince_and_Princess.png|The Prince and Princess of Happy Town dancing IT'S HIM!.png int.png arrowhappy.png ancient.png happyfartown.png lsdcap10.png giant robot.png PSOGL2_008.png|The entrance to Happy Town from The Natural World starchild.png alientown.png|Alien Screenshot (153).png|Starchild in Different Texture Happytown1.png HAPPY TOWN by Alundratix.png|Texture map- click and then click again on FULL resolution Screenshot_2015-01-15-16-49-59.png Screenshot_2015-01-15-16-50-20.png Category:Locations